fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Cat Mermaid
Cat Mermaid The cat mermaid is a mammal that lives in the Pacific Ocean. The first sightings were in the early 1990s, when the cat mermaid emerged from the ocean. There are many mermaids in the Pacific Ocean still this day. The animal is black in color. They camouflage to the dark water and usually only come out at night. In addition, they are shy mammals. In their free time, they socialize with other cat mermaids or domestic cats and lie on the beach. They eat cat food or seaweed. These are special animals that enjoy vegetables because cats usually are carnivores. A unique factor of the cats is that they can speak English, so this is the only difference between these cats and domestic cats. They also sit at the very bottom of the ocean because this is where they are most at home, away from the noise from above. The cat mermaid was first spotted by a group of tourists who visited from Europe in 1992. These travelers noticed these mermaids and notified the Animal Ocean Society, and from then on, the Animal Ocean Society made these animals part of the list of known species. Because these are shy animals. They live in groups, so when they were first spotted, they were found in a group near the beach. Other sightings have been noted in other parts of the world, but they were not known to humans until recently. According to John Johnson, an American zoologist, the animals are ancestors of cats. The Museum of Cats in San Francisco showcases the animals that date back to the early 1990s, and there, the displays show cats with mermaid legs as well as cats in general. At the museum, one can see many ancient pictures of cats, and they are casted in rectangular glass cases with descriptions of their histories below the cases. Cats have been around since the early 1900s, so this is not usual for the cats to have mermaid legs; these are just sea mammals, just like how humans enjoy swimming. The pictures in the museum show the animals swimming and lying on the sand, just like how a regular human being would live his or her lives. These pictures illustrate their historic past. These are real cats, but they have not emerged again until recently. The cats look different now as well; they now look more modern. They show their chubbiness and the scales on their legs shed, so their legs are smoother and cleaner. These cat mermaids are not usual, but they are still classified as domestic cats. In recent years, zoologists have found these cat mermaids socializing with other cats. Socializing is an important factor because it is good for animals, and it also shows that the cat mermaids are not any different than domestic cats. The cats also enjoy eating together. Cat mermaids are special kinds of mammals. They were first spotted in San Francisco, so that where they call home. Hsin-I Wu